


What changed ?

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Tim Drake Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Post-Crisis (DCU), Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), most of them are barely mentioned but they're still important, pre-n52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: Tim didn’t use to have a family despite it being the one thing he’s always wantedTim Drake Week - Day 2 : Childhood / Adulthood





	What changed ?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my participation for the 2nd day of the Tim Drake week of 2017

Tim didn't have many memories of his childhood. Everything before he turned three was overshadowed by that day at Haly Circus when he first met Dick (in a way it feels like he was born that day), he still remembers that hug before the Graysons died. Even after, he was plagued by nightmares and *admiration* for Batman and sadness for Dick.  That day shaped his life.

He tried not to worry his parents so he soon stopped telling them about his nightmares.  
They started leaving more and more anyway. Leaving him with nannies that changed every 10 months at least (at most, he had a new one after each vacation) so he learned not to get too attached. it didn't work. He sadly got attached easily. But he learned to pace himself and not latch onto them to make letting go easier on him.  
 He had anything he wanted (except his parents and a family), and he didn't want much so he was fine.  
He really was. Especially after he realized that Batman was billionaire Bruce Wayne. That Robin was his ward, Dick Grayson. He had recognized him because of his move, one that the Graysons were famous for, one that he saw for himself years before.  
He was nine and he had found a family.

It took another four years before he met them. He wasn't stupid enough to think he could actually be part of their family, Dick and Jason were Bruce's sons while he already had his own father.  
Still it was nice to be part of something.

Then his father woke up, he got closer to Dick and Bruce, he gained a girlfriend, a step mom (a real mom), two sisters, a grandfather and four best friends.

He went from a lonely childhood to one filled with loved ones

Until almost all of them died.

 

He started adulthood earlier than expected, when his second father died and he had to run away from home (granted it doesn't seem to be a very adult behavior when taken out of context). But he dropped out of high school, got a "job", started living on his own….That's what adults do right ?

The "dead" were starting to come back to life (not all of them were dead actually), and he had to wrap his head around it. He had to wrap his head around a lot of things because this family he had lost wasn't only because of death, but because the rest thought he was emotionally unstable (they had, apparently not realized he had **_never_ ** been emotionally stable).

But things got better. They were **_back_**. His sister, his ex-girlfriend, one of his fathers, his best friends were back…Conner was back. And sure they weren't close anymore. Tim was forced to close in on himself to survive. He didn't know how to open up anymore. He tried to avoid bringing up the subject with Dick because he was so glad to have him back in the first place. But it was simmering under the surface.  
However he was spending more time with the Teen Titans now. Conner was good at coaxing things out of him (not that he had to try very hard after all he **_wanted_ ** to, he just wasn't used to doing it anymore) as he was one of the rare people who was able to convince Tim he wasn't bothering him. And with this semblance of stability he slowly got better with the help of his fellow Titans.  
Finally he managed to confront Bruce and Dick and force them to deal with what had gone wrong between them (it took several tries because he wasn't good at confronting people when it came to his own relationships, and in the end Cass had been forced to intervene to force him to do it).

Now he was starting to understand what the deal about being an adult and having healthy relationships with people was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> Question (which I already asked before) : I tend to write Tim & Kon as kinda shippy kinda platonic (in both cases they're complete bffs and at least the platonic love of each other's life). And I want to make a series for that but I'm still hesitating on the title. Here are my two choices :  
> "Is it Platonic ? Is it Romantic ? Can I ever make my mind up about Tim and Kon ?"  
> or  
> "Platonic or Romantic, no one knows. Both can be true, it's up to you"  
> If you wanna talk [here's my writing tumblr](https://sweetwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
